What Okita Sougo does when he's not trying to murder Hijikata
by konosukemori
Summary: Sougo wants to get Gintoki's attention. OkiGin yaoi. Shit summary and warnings inside


A/N: My first fanfiction.

Warnings: explicit m/m content, bondage, Okita Sougo a.k.a. sadism, probably terrible writing

I'm so sorry.

xxx

It was dark in the Yorozuya household, silence reigning with the occasional snore resonating. It was around midnight and our two favorite inhabitants were deeply asleep when something suddenly appeared hanging from the ceiling of a certain silver haired samurai's room.

It seemed to be... a scarf of some sort.

Soon, a head of purple hair followed the piece a fabric and a glint could be seen at it's eye level, as though a pair of glasses was reflecting the sliver of light caused by the moon visible from the open window. The slight wind coming through the opening caused a fluttering of the messy silver perm sprawled on a pillow situated on the floor of the room in question.

As you indeed may have guessed, a certain shinobi thought Gin-san's state of deep slumber was a perfect opportunity to go spy on him closely, something she rarely had the occasion to do.

But just as she started to move from her favorite hiding place between the ceiling and the roof, she noticed the sliding door connecting Gintoki's room and the living room open silently. Sarutobi Ayame quickly hid herself again before the silhouette entering the room could notice her.

As she observed the human form closing the door behind them and taking silent steps towards the futon where the samurai lay, the ninja couldn't help asking herself just who would dare come into her precious Gin-san's room while he was in dreamland.

Because of her super ninja skills and the presence of her glasses, she could easily detect some of the features of the newcomer, even despite the lack of light.

The stranger was a young man with light brown hair, sporting a large bag on his left shoulder and most of all, he was wearing-

He was wearing a Shinsengumi uniform?! How dare a policeman violate her handsome husband's privacy! How horrendous! Thought the masochistic stalker.

As the intruder subtly went to stand above the sleeping man, one leg on each side of Gintoki's torso, Sacchan decided she needed to take action and attack the stranger before anything drastically inappropriate happened to the sugar obsessed samurai.

But she found herself unable to move when she saw what the brunette was taking out of the bag he had deposed beside the futon.

xxx

It was a typical sunny day in the populated streets of Edo as Okita Sougo and his much hated partner Hijikata Toshirou did their usual daily patrolling.

Just to add to how typical the day was, the demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya boss were once again at each other's throats, noses glued together and eyes fiercely glaring at the other, arguing about whatever those idiots argued about. Not like Sougo cared.

What he did care about, though, was the unnecessary amount of physical contact they were having at that moment. What he did care about, was the familiar yet extremely unpleasant feeling that set itself in the pit of his stomach without permission.

The first division captain had felt this... discomfort many times before when he'd watched those two imbeciles interact.

In fact, he knew exactly what was the name of that emotion. He'd known it ever since he'd met that bastard mayonnaise freak.

Jealousy.

Insecurity.

And he knew something else too. He knew he wanted to get rid of that feeling right now. So he did what he knew best to do.

"Hijikata-san, I just saw Katsura running a few meters away from here and you didn't even notice. You're the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, sir. You should be paying attention to your surroundings, sir. Else you'll give the Shinsengumi an even worse reputation that it already has."

"What? Katsura? Where!" The raven haired man frantically turned his head left and right.

"right there, Hijikata-san. Hurry up and run after him before we lose him." Sougo said as he pointed his finger in a random direction.

And then, "Die, Hijikata." as he fired his bazooka in the direction where the the vice-commander was running.

"SOUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

mission: accomplished.

xxx

Later that day, while Sougo was drowning in his angry sadistic teenager thoughts, he started developing a plan to get rid of that particular feeling.

xxx

At about 8:30 of the evening, the first division captain carrying a bag carefully broke into the Yorozuya house, having made sure that nobody would notice his entrance. The china girl was singing stupid songs in the bathroom and Gintoki was nowhere to be seen so Sougo silently made his way to the fridge and opened it. He'd been observing the Yorozuya for a while now, so he knew what the habits of the two idiots living here were. The brunette took the already opened half drank strawberry milk carton and took a little pouch of powder out of his pocket just to pour it into the pink liquid.

Looking around him to make sure nobody had seen him, Sougo put the carton back into the fridge and quickly made his way to the closest hiding place.

He waited.

And waited.

Eventually, at about 11, Kagura had long gone to sleep in her closet and finally the silver haired samurai showed himself in the kitchen. Already in his sleepwear, he lazily scratched his belly and opened his fridge to fetch his usual late night strawberry milk.

The hidden male watched with fascination as the opened carton made it's way to Gintoki's lips, pink substance spilling into his oral cavern, Adam's apple bobbing as the drink made it's way into the Yorozuya's digestive system.

Once the box was empty, it was thrown into the garbage can and the lazy man slowly dragged his feet out of the kitchen to finally get him into his bedroom.

In the shadows, only the glint of teeth of an evil grin could be seen.

An hour later, a sly silhouette came out of the darkness and silently made it's way to the japanese style room where a certain samurai was in dreamland, very, very far from the reality that was going on.

Okita Sougo approached the sleeping man and laid his bag beside the futon. He unzipped the opening, dug his hand into it and came back out with a thick black bondage rope.

Before he did anything with it though, he took his time to take the blanket off the unmoving body and sat down on the man's pelvis, one knee on each side of the chest.

The brunette carefully untied Gintoki's pale blue pajama top and exposed his chest and large shoulders.

Sougo's breath picked up it's pace as he put his hands on the pale, scarred skin and softly caressed it.

He'd known the Yorozuya's body was big and muscular but seeing and touching it without any fabric covering it was something else entirely. The man's arms and hands were big and strong and that made something flutter in the captain's stomach. The idea of owning such a strong man made goosebumps appear on his skin and made his blood boil.

He imagined that scarred porcelain skin stained with black and blue bruises and-

stop. He needed to keep it in his pants, be patient and continue the preparations.

The brunette placed himself so he could conveniently remove Gintoki's sleep pants and tried ignoring the beating of his heart and the urge to overlook his resolution when he saw those tick thighs that could easily choke him if they were around his neck. Not to mention the silver trail of hair leading to a bump under those obnoxious boxers with their childish strawberry designs.

Ah, Sougo's pupils only got wider when he took a look at what was under the underwear. Gintoki's shoulders definitely weren't the only large part of his body... the younger man could only imagine what he would look like when he was aroused.

But it wasn't the time for that. Now that the samurai was fully naked, Okita could finally proceed to serious things.

He took the black rope in hand and started his long awaited ministrations, a glint in those sadistic crimson eyes.

xxx

Gintoki Sakata woke up with a jump at the earsplitting sound of his justaway alarm clock. Letting out a frustrated groan, his eyes still closed, he moved to hit the snooze button-

wait.

He, in fact, did not move to hit the snooze button.

Truth is, the silver haired samurai couldn't move his arms from where they were stuck at his back. What the hell?

His eyes suddenly shot open.

Had his body finally given out from all that sugar? No way! He was still able to wiggle around like some bacon!

The man started sweatdropping profusely as his slow morning brain analyzed the sensations all over his body. He kicked off his blanket and panic shot through him when he looked down.

What. The. Fuck.

Not only was he naked, but his whole chest and arms were tied up in bondage style. Rope was tightly knotted to form three consecutive diamond shapes on his chest, not to mention that it was uncomfortably squeezing Gintoki junior and rubbing against his precious ketsu-no-ana! The only body parts he could move were his head and legs. But before the man's brain could throughly understand the situation, he needed to get rid that unbearable ringing!

It took all he got to manage to turn his whole body around so he could kick that stupid justaway thing against the wall.

WHAM!

The orange demon was now completely fallen apart on the floor.

Then, a very frustrated and anxious whine came out of the samurai's throat as he realized the sound must've alarmed the other inhabitants of the house.

Oh hell no. What if the kids saw him like this? it would ruin his hard-earned reputation!

He unsuccessfully tried to maneuver his way under the covers again but by then the kids should've been bursting into his room.

Gintoki listened carefully for any signs that they where nearby but heard none. They must've left already, it was noon anyway.

He was safe.

Still, ditching Gin-san to go have fun outside without him, what insolence!

He ignored the voice in his head that told him "you wouldn't even have gone with them you lazy bum".

The Yorozuya felt himself relax a bit and started thinking about how he ended up tied up like this in the fist place. Was it that stupid ninja stalker that tried out one of her unholy fantasies on pure Gin-san again? It must have been! She was really going to pay this time!

"OI! You disgusting stalker woman! Get out of wherever you're hiding and let me free!" He called.

"Who are you talking to, Danna?"

The silver haired man's eyes widened. Uh oh, he recognized that voice and nickname. In his panic, he hadn't even noticed there was someone else in the room. How imprudent of him! He slowly turned around and yup, it was him alright.

Sitting casually on a chair (where did that chair even come from?) and looking at him with his usual impenetrable eyes was Okita Sougo, famous sadist captain of the Shinsengumi. What the hell was that brat doing in his house?

"Oi oi Souichirou-kun. Did you do this to poor Gin-san? Kids shouldn't be playing with kinky toys like this you know. Come here and untie me!"

"It's Sougo and I'm not a kid." he replied, a defensive tone hidden beneath the monotone voice, as if he'd had to say that same sentence too many times before. "I'm the one who tied you up, alright. I think that's enough of a sign for you to realize that I'm the one who gives the commands here, not you, Danna."

"hahahaha... Don't make jokes like this Sofa-kun. It's early and I haven't had any sugar yet! Untie me and buy me a parfait to compensate for what you've done, maybe I'll forgive you then." Gintoki said, laughing nervously.

Suddenly, the Yorozuya felt a hard slap against his cheek and a strong, despite it's slightly delicate size, hand grab his jaw roughly to make him look up and see the unreadable look on the sadist's face above him.

"I don't think you understand your position Danna... You obviously have no right to take decisions here. Now tell me who is that stalker woman you were talking to before." the captain said with a flat yet commanding tone.

Who the hell did that brat think he was, hitting him like this and talking like he owned him!

" Haaa? I don't know who you're talking about, it must have been your imagination!" sweatdropped the older man. "Why would you do this to Gin-san? Haven't we been comrades long enough for you to know that I'm not a masochist, Sado-kun? And I'm the adult here so you should listen to me!No violence in this house!"

As he listened at the idiocies that came out of the Yorozuya's mouth, Sougo was uncharacteristically loosing his patience. He hadn't come here to joke around with Danna. He wanted something else. "I was hoping not to have to do this but but it seems I'll have to anyway because you're not listening." he said as he yanked Gintoki's jaw towards him, took a silk scarf out of his pocket and tied it up around the older man's mouth.

"Oi! We're not in some american thriller seriermgfmhmhhg...!" The frustrated samurai tried but in vain.

xxx

"What an idiot" Sougo thought as he grabbed Gintoki's head and pushed it down on the pillow of the futon. He stepped over the him, one leg at each side like before, and roughly pushed him around so the perm head would lie on his stomach. The captain then put his knees on the back of the older man's thighs to stop him from wiggling around too much, all the while still holding his head down. The tied samurai kept saying incomprehensible words under the gag but the brunette ignored him and instead savored the view in front of him. Christ, dominating this strong man, having Gintoki under him, turned him on so much.

His strong forearms twitching, tied at his back, his firm buttocks and thick thighs parted to expose everything between them while he struggled to get out of his grasp unsuccessfully, was such an exquisite image.

Sougo breathed hard and caressed those warm globes of flesh with the palm of his free hand, and couldn't stop himself from giving one a hard, satisfying slap, grinning. The man under him jumped a bit and let out a strangled groan, his struggles decreasing. The first division captain enjoyed the red mark it left on the pale, sensitive skin. He then grabbed the mound roughly and

got a better view of the older man's hole, pushing the rope aside. He could contain his excitement no more. His clothed dick was already hard as rock as he slowly, teasingly rubbed it against those buttocks. The man under him was breathing hard, his body otherwise completely immobile by now.

Okita then moved his hand to the bag still beside the futon, fetching a bottle of oil and dipping two fingers in it, making them slick before rubbing them softly against the pink orifice. The samurai under him still didn't move, in fact, he stopped breathing completely. Just as the brunette was about to enter two fingers at once, he froze.

At the back of his mind, a siren started ringing, his subconscious mind telling his present mind clouded by lust and craving and jealousy that what he was doing wasn't right. It was against his own personal values. No, it wasn't the fact the he was rough and took pleasure from giving pain, it was the fact that he was doing all these things...Without consent. This wasn't the type of pain he enjoyed giving. In fact, he hated it very much. Rape.

As he got his knees off the older man's thighs, leaving painful blue bruises, he let go of the silver hair, instead running his hand through it gently and untying the fabric used as a gag.

"Danna..."

"Shut up." came the gruff answer from the silver haired man.

Guilt.

That was the feeling that was now creeping into the depths of his stomach, up to his throat.

"I'll untie you."

"Shut up."

"..." The first division captain understood if the older man lost any trust in him.

A wave of familiar self hatred crashed into him.

He certainly had gotten Gintoki's attention by now. Just... not the type of attention he craved from the man.

He deserved this. He knew that very well. He couldn't put the blame on Hijikata this time.

As if he'd heard those self-punishing thoughts running in the brunette's brain, the silver perm once again repeated the words when the younger man went to untie the knots he'd made.

"Shut up."

"... Danna I didn't say anything." Although he didn't show it, Sougo was getting confused, slowly emerging from the depths of his self-hatred

"Just shut up!"

"..."

"...Keep going." Came Gintoki's quiet reply.

What?

"Sorry Danna but you're going to have to say that louder so I can hear you." the youger man said of his monotonous voice, heart suddenly beating fast.

"For fuck's sake, you brat, keep touching me! Can't you see Gin-san's junior is suffering with the lack of attention here?!"

Oh.

That...definitely hadn't been what he'd expected. He couldn't help the sudden thrill that crept up his spine and the grin that fought itself to his face. Forgetting his previous thoughts, they replaced themselves with a strange sort of joy and excitation.

He pushed the body so it turned around, facing him and he could only grin harder when he saw the flushed, pissed face of the man below him and the big erection he was sporting.

Sougo had been right, Gintoki's cock was bigger than average. The brunette licked his lips as he saw it. Slowly, he lowered himself so his head was at "Gin-san's junior" level, and studied it throughly for a moment, making the silver perm uneasy with an odd sense of embarrassment. Then, the captain started kissing his pelvis, hips, thighs, everywhere but where the older samurai wanted those damned lips to be!

"Oh come on you bastard! Stop teasing will you."

Okita smirked and stared at the Yorozuya's frustrated face with great pleasure before lifting the man's sack and relentlessly poking the area between the balls and hole with his sinful tongue.

"eha!" Suddenly got out of the older man's mouth before he closed his mouth and breathed hard through his nose.

Shit, that sound had hit hard into the captain's core. His mouth watered. There was no denying that he wanted to hear more of those sounds.

He finally relented to Gintoki's desires and very slowly licked the underside of the man's member. He could hear his breath hitch and in one sudden movement, the younger man shoved the penis as far as he could in his mouth without choking, making sure to hollow his cheeks and use his tongue. From above, he could hear a choked throaty groan and moaned around the member. As he started bobbing his head, the brunette subtly brought oiled fingers to the older man's hole, gently massaging it for a while and then shoving his two fingers all at once, carefully observing the reaction he'd get. The silver perm didn't disappoint as his back arched, legs trembling wildly and mouth wide open in a painful silent scream.

"Asshole!" He shouted, voice strangled.

The first division captain grinned around the dick he was carefully sucking and waited for the pulsing heat around his fingers to adjust before he started moving them. It took a while but it was worth it for when he found the prostate, he relentlessly rammed on it repeatedly and got rewarded by the sounds he craved to hear so much.

"mmmhhh! Aha! Ah! Uh!"

Overwhelmed, the man couldn't hold back the sounds coming out of his throat anymore.

The combination of the heat sucking on his cock and his prostate being messed on this way made it hard to stay composed. He was now covered in sweat and it didn't take very long before a familiar heat was building up in his gut and god, he was so fucking close, just a little bit more and-

Sougo listened carefully as Gintoki's breathing got irregular, his head bobbing with precision, and the exact moment when he was just a millisecond from cumming, the brunette formed a ring at the base of the member with his thumb and forefinger, and squeezed tightly.

The older man let out a frustrated howl as his full body spasmed for a moment, his back arching of the futon, panting hard.

"Uuuuuuurgh! You little...!" he shouted.

"Ah, ah, Danna you can't come yet, we're not done." The captain said slyly.

"Bastard! You'll pay for this!" Gintoki retorted.

"Hush. Now, when you're ready, get on your knees and crawl until you're in front of the chair I'll be sitting on." Sougo said as he got up and looked down with amused red eyes at the man lying on the futon now drenched in sweat. From then on, he was going back to following the carefully formed plan he'd made before all of this. From where he was miserably lying, the silver perm glared daggers at the younger man, but didn't say anything.

On his way to his self proclaimed throne, the brunette got rid of his uniform jacket, leaving him in the tight Shinsengumi vest and a white shirt that slightly clung to his skin because of how he'd sweated. He also let out a long sight as he unzipped the fly of his pants to be slightly more comfortable, and finally sat cross legged on the chair.

He was already starting to have the blue balls, but didn't let himself touch himself. He'd wait a little longer, that was all part of the fun in the game he played. The longer he waited the better it'd be.

He watched with lustful fascination as Gintoki got to his knees with some difficulty and crawled towards him, a pissed off expression on his face. The silver haired man didn't know how he felt about taking this odd submissive role, but he didn't exactly complain either. He felt a strange thrill at being dominated by a man like Okita Sougo. It was new to him, this mix of utter hatred and lust towards the man looking down on him. He both didn't want this at all and wanted so much more at the same time.

That was until, as he came closer to where the captain was sitting, he noticed the dildo sitting vertically on the floor right at the younger man's feet. It seemed to be attached there, one way or another.

The silver haired samurai felt a mix of doom and excitation take over his guts as he lifted his eyes to meet the boy's own combined with that sinful smile of his, hand supporting his tilted face.

It was as if all pride and control was going to get robbed from him by this man.

"...What now?" the perm head asked reluctantly.

"It seems you've guessed it already, haven't you? Come on Danna, fuck yourself on that big dildo." The captain said those vulgar words of his flat voice, watching with interest the feelings of conflict visible on the older man's face.

The Yorozuya boss once again didn't know if he should be repulsed and undignified or turned on, but ended up doing as told because he was still hard a rock and very ready for release.

Struggling because of his bounds, he advanced until his butt was right above the toy, and hesitated a moment before letting go of his nerves and the odd emotion in his gut before slowly taking in the tip and holy shit, that hurt. It was so large, it was hard to swallow the fact that this titan was going to go in his ass completely.

Gintoki took a deep breath and lowered himself until he was almost touching the floor, teeth gritting and pained groan coming out of his throat. He took a few more breaths and waited until it was a little less painful. He knew it'd feel good eventually.

The brunette looked on eagerly as the samurai's pinched eyes and furrowed brows slowly relaxed and he started moving up and down the toy, gently at first. He watched with perverted fascination the evolution of the silver perm's face from the pained, pinched expression to pink cheeks and ears, wine coloured eyes glazed and plump, moist lips parted to let free shaky breaths. Eventually, the man found a rhythm and the younger directed his unreadable eyes to where the toy went in, and out, in, and out of between those round and muscular mounds of flesh. The man's large cock was bouncing and bruises slowly formed on his knees. Sougo loved this. He loved the picture of this strong man fucking himself, silver hair falling in those mysterious eyes, diamond shaped knots decorating that large chest and leaving pink, raw marks on that beautiful skin.

And as if that wasn't enough, The man now unintentionally let throaty sounds come out of that gorgeous mouth, head falling back to expose his pale throat. It seemed he'd found a good angle to hit the spot. A sheen of sweat covered most of his skin and, holy shit.

This just couldn't go on.

Okita uncrossed his legs and reluctantly placed his thumb under the waistband of his underwear, pushing it down to liberate his penis. He took a shaky breath as he finally didn't feel restricted anymore. He had to dig his fingers into his palms to resist touching himself, to let his craves overtake him and to languidly stroke himself as he watched this sinfully beautiful man fuck himself raw. But no. he would not succumb to his temptations.

But it only got worse as Gintoki noticed his momentary loss of cool and stared intensely into his eyes as though he knew of every internal struggle the captain was having.

As Sougo lost himself in those dead fish eyes full of lust and let himself be completely seduced by this wild beauty, he couldn't help having the impression that the silver haired samurai had done this before, like he was used to it. To getting on his knees for other men and getting fucked raw. The way he was lifting himself up and down expertly on the toy made him imagine the Yorozuya ride another man's dick while having such a sensual and intense eye contact.  
He couldn't help imagining that he'd ride... Hijikata like this. How they'd kiss and look at each other like long time lovers.

Fuck.

Fuck if he didn't want to think about _that_ guy in such a moment.

The first division captain gritted his teeth hard.

There was no way he would let that asshole creep up in his thoughts and ruin this moment he'd fantasized about so much.

And there was no way he'd accept anyone else than himself doing this to Gintoki. Especially not that bastard of a vice-commander.

God, he wanted Gintoki. He wanted to cage him, to keep the man for himself only.

He wanted to own him.

So, so much.

But most of all, he wanted the silver haired samurai to love him.

The brunette felt as if all the blood in his brain started rushing very fast, leaving him disoriented and overwhelmed.

Impulsively, he roughly grabbed the silver hair and brought older man's head towards his crotch.

"Come on Gintoki, suck me." He said firmly, attempting to hide the shaking of his breath.

Lifting his head in the hard grip, the silver perm once again lifted his eyes to Sougo's just to lower them to look, cross-eyed, at the erection pressing on his cheek. He licked his lower lip and tentatively caressed the skin beneath the tip with his tongue before clumsily taking it in his warm mouth, the hard member creating a bump inside his left cheek before taking control and experimentally bobbing his head as he hollowed his cheeks. All the while, The older samurai got back to creating a pace as he fucked himself on the toy.

Oh, fuck.

But then, he once again directed those wine coloured orbs to the brunette's.

No, that wouldn't do.

Just as the man's mouth was momentarily off Sougo's dick, he slapped that porcelain cheek with the palm of his head. Hard.

The Yorozuya's face had been forced to the side, silver hair hiding his eyes and making the painful red of his cheek obvious.

"Who said you c-could look into my eyes like that, huh Danna? Look down."

Shit. He hadn't meant to stutter. Those words had betrayed his stoic exterior.

Gintoki turned his face towards the younger man, pale hair still hiding the top part of his face.

He opened his mouth to take the cock in once again an slowly went down, lower, and lower, until his nose was pressed against pubic hair. Going against the orders from the man above him, a glimpse of red could be seen staring under the strands of silver.

The captain was overwhelmed with sensations, both physically and emotionally. He felt the hot throbbing of a throat on his tip, combined with the feeling of suction on his length, Holy shit. And then the man once again started bobbing head, his pace slow while he continued lifting himself up and down. The longer he kept this on, the redder the older man's cheeks became, the sweat making strands of his hair stick to his forehead, breathing harder through his nostrils, and then he moaned low around the member in his mouth, eyes still fixated on the younger man's, and-

God, all those sensations and that sight, Sougo felt heat fill his gut. But that wouldn't do either. There was no way he could come yet.

The brunette tried to hide his own panting and subtly brought his socked foot to the Yorozuya's leaking cock. He felt the man shiver and groan around his own and the silver haired samurai started to loose his rhythm when the captain languidly rubbed his foot against the throbbing member. Letting go completely of the penis to pant, mouth wide open, and then letting go of a loud howl, Gintoki came hard against Sougo's uniform pants.

"Shit."

Leaving no time for the silver perm to recover, Okita stabilized himself before roughly taking hold of the older samurai's head and shoving his dick in the man's throat before vigorously fucking it, eyebrows scrunched, as he finally let go of repressed, soft but frustrated groans stuck at the back of his throat.

His pace fast, it didn't take long for the first division captain to let go of his load, mouth open in a silent scream and hands clutching hard on soft silver hair.

Sougo let go of his partner and stumbled back to fall on the chair, breathing hard.

He still looked at Gintoki, observing as the man' chest heaved, face hidden my messy curls and facing the floor. He seemed spent, no longer sitting on the dildo. His knees were raw and muscles sore.

The brunette gently took hold of the older man's jaw and lifted his face, pushing strands of hair out of the way just to find out he had semen all over his eyelid, right cheek, lips and chin. The Yorozuya's eyes were unfocused and seemed to be half passed out.

"Ah, my bad."

Sougo had a slight grin on his face, but he couldn't tell if his heart fell full or empty. He was both overwhelmed and numb at once as he got up and helped Gintoki to the futon, carefully lying him down to untie the bondage rope. He took his time to softly rub on the lovely pink marks the rope had left on the muscular body before getting up to quietly search through the house until he got to the bathroom and fetched a towel and a bowl of warm water (there was warm water in this house full of bums!). Back in the room, the brunette kneeled beside the futon and diligently cleaned the samurai with the wet towel like the good policeman he was. After that, he covered the older man with a blanket and tidied up around the room until all his belongings were in his back and soiled pants rolled up to hide evidence.

He got up, and stayed at the same spot for a while watching Gintoki, not knowing what to feel or do.

He turned around and walked to the door but stopped just as he was going to close the door behind himself.

There was an odd feeling stuck in his chest, as if there was something he'd forgotten to do.

Turning back around, he stomped back to where the man lay and sat back down. He watched Gintoki closely before lowering his own head until their lips were brushing slightly. He barely licked the others lip before giving him a soft kiss.

As he did that, Sougo felt an odd clenching in his throat.

For the finishing touch, the brunette slowly moved his lips until they reached his danna's throat and gave him a big, bruising hickey.

He got back up and once again walked to the door.

"Bye, Danna."

xxx

Manwhile, a strange strand of purple hair was hanging off the ceiling...


End file.
